wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Wiggler
Wigglers are caterpillar-like characters that appear in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Super Sluggers, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario Party 9. They are yellow, with purple shoes, orange spots, and a white flower on their heads. In Super Mario Galaxy, Wigglers can be found. If Mario/Luigi Ground Pounds near or Spins one, it will be flipped over. If Mario/Luigi fails to attack it after it has been flipped or if it has been jumped on, the Wiggler will turn deep red and angry. Also, a thin plant grows from the angry Wiggler as it prepares to chase Mario/Luigi. However, after a few seconds the enemy cools down, unlike in other games. A stomp when flipped or normal Ground Pound on it after it has flipped will cause it to be defeated and release some Star Bits, however if the Wigglers win (Mario/Luigi get hit by them), the heroes will lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, these enemies reappear, however, they are rare. Wigglers only appear in the beginning of World 5-2. Even though many Wigglers appear there, they don't make an appearance afterward. After entering a Warp Pipe, Mario and his partners (Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) enter an underground cave full of Swoopers and Poison Water, where Mega Wigglers can be found. The giant Wigglers are both helpful and harmful, for Mario can bounce high on them, however, they can also block his path. The Mega Wigglers are immune to Poison Water, which none of the game's heroes are immune to. Regular Wigglers in NSMB Wii can only be defeated if one player is under the effects of the Starman and touches it. Fire Flower's Fireballs and the Ice Flower's/Penguin Suit's iceballs tend to do nothing to them. Wait! Be contended! Why?! Cause Mega Wigglers can't be defeated at all! Wigglers reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, acting the same as in the prequel. However, some of them start off angry. The same strategy used to defeat them in the prequel is used to defeat a Wiggler in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mega Wigglers reappear in the Supermassive Galaxy of the game, along with Grand Goombas, Piranhacus Giganticus, Super Thwomps, Gargantua Koopa Troopas and Huge Paragoombas. In Mario Kart Wii, Wigglers appear in Maple Treeway. They walk around from place to place, bouncing back karts who touch them. Wigglers also appeared in a competition held in September 2010 placed on Wario's Gold Mine. The racer must avoid hitting the Wiggler during the competition as they race in the course. On the last lap, the Wiggler becomes angry and turns red, chasing the racer around the course at twice his normal speed. In Mario Super Sluggers, Wigglers are playable characters. In Challenge Mode of that came, he is a roller coaster found in Yoshi Park but lost his temper and moves way too fast on the track. Mario must change the direction of the track to steer the Wiggler off the track and calm him down. Afterward he joins Mario's baseball team. The Wiggler shows good chemistry with Blooper, King Boo and Petey Piranha. Wiggler is a team player for Yoshi's team, the Yoshi Eggs. Wiggler is shown to be quite strong in the game, who doesn't have just an average batting and running rating, but also with his close plays, he turns red if successful and smashes the baseman. However, the Wiggler's pitching and fielding skills are fairly weak. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wigglers do not appear, but is a collectible Trophy and Sticker. In Mario Party 9, Wiggler is the boss of Toad Road. He is faced in the minigame, Wiggler Bounce, which involves the player (s) trying to defeat the boss as he romps across the stage. Stomping it on a purple section with a marking on its back (the marking's much like that of a Ground Pound Switch) earns the player one point, while stomping it on a red section with a marking earns the player three points. When the boss' health reaches midway, the Wiggler starts to become red and angry and move faster. After the final stomp, the Wiggler turns yellow, falls upside down, disappears, and leaves behind some Mini Stars. The Wiggler is also one of the minions imprinted on Bowser's Dice Block in Bowser's Block Battle. If the Wiggler is rolled, then it appears on the arena and walks about the stage three times before leaving. Wiggler Brawl Trophy Description ''A large caterpillar characterized by a flower on its head and a huge nose. Wigglers typically just walk around minding their own business, with no hint of malice. However, they lose their flowers when jumped upon and fly into a rage, turning bright red and chasing Mario. In Yoshi's Island, certain Wigglers appear as butterflies, with grown wings and flight capabilities. '' Gallery BrawlTrophy177.png|The Wiggler's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. WigglerBounce1-MP9.png|The Wiggler appears in Mario Party 9 in Wiggler Bounce. Wiggler-Batting-MSS.png|The Wiggler bats in Mario Super Sluggers. WigglerNSMBW.png|This is a sprite of a Wiggler in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Wiggler-MSS.jpg|This picture shows the Wiggler's artwork from Mario Super Sluggers. TournamentDecember1.jpg|Wario rides his Wario Bike away from the Wiggler on Wario's Gold Mine during the competion of September 2010. This is in Mario Kart Wii. SMG2 TT Angrywiggler.png|Mario is about to slide past an angry Wiggler in the Tall Trunk Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Wiggler.png|This picture shows the artwork of a Wiggler in Super Mario Galaxy. Newsmb 0869.jpg|Mario holds a POW Block is World 5-2. Two regular Wigglers and two angry Wigglers can be seen in this picture. Wiggler-NSMBWii.png|Ice Mario is surrounded by Wigglers in World 5-2 of NSMB Wii. One angry Wiggler can be seen on the bottom of the picture. SMG 2 Wiggler in Throwback Galaxy.png|A Wiggler can be seen walking around a Flagpole in the Throwback Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Trivia *It is to note that most Wigglers when angry have steam pouring out of their ears and mostly make train sounds as they move by. Not in all games do angry Wigglers make train sounds or pour steam out of their ears, however, this move can be easily noticed in the "Mario Galaxy" games. *In Super Mario Galaxy, if Mario/Luigi jumps on a section of a flipped Wiggler, only that section will flatten and the Wiggler will be defeated. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, if Mario/Luigi jumps on a section of a flipped Wiggler, the whole entire Wiggler flattens, will be defeated, and releases Star Bits. Odd right? Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Stickers Category:Bosses in Mario Party 9 Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii